


Will you share your soul with me?

by dykeleonierichter



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, bittersweet conversations, soft, talking about soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: Matteo hums in agreement, his fingertips rubbing soft circles on David’s cheek.“Not getting to choose who you fall in love with isn’t my ideal way of being in love. What about you? Do you believe in soul mates?” David asks.





	Will you share your soul with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so I've had a couple of bittersweet weeks with love and i wanted to write something that captures that feeling. So sorry if this brings you down a little bit. My Tumblr is @darkdodielove if you wanna yell at me because of this 
> 
> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!

“Do you believe that soul mates exist?” is the question David awakens to, he rolls over onto his side and pulls an already awake Matteo into his arms. He yawns and rubs his eyes slowly, the world outside is dark, he can see the slowly fading stars through the little gap in the blinds. He can hear the sound of cars outside the apartment, the world slowly but surely coming to life.

 

The sound of the city was hard for him to adjust to, the sound of cars and people would keep him awake throughout the night. He would complain to Laura about it and beg her to let them move back to their old apartment in the suburbs but she would just tell him that he needed time to adjust. 

 

The sound of cars in the early morning should annoy him, god knows he’s complained to Matteo enough about it but being in Matteo’s bed wrapped in a soft blanket makes him feel like he’s in his own little world, away from annoying sounds of morning traffic and from the sounds of people during their morning commute. 

 

Matteo’s fingers tracing small circles in his bicep draws in back to the present.  

 

“Do you?” Matteo asks, David looks to the boy in his arms and shrugs his shoulders as much as he could. David always doubted the fact he would find true love, he didn’t think he’d graduate high school let only make it to university. But here he was holding someone in his arms that he truly loved and going to university. 

 

“I’m not sure, I know I do believe in love but I don’t know about soul mates. I guess i’m just a bit sceptical,” he mutters, the world is too quiet to speak loudly at this time. The comfortable silence between them stretches out as the room becomes brighter, a line of light shines on the duvet and David moves his feet making the bed shake slightly. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Why I’m sceptical about soul mates?” David asks and Matteo nods his head. A hand snakes up his neck and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, David leans into the hand and sighs, not really knowing what to say. He thinks about what to say as Matteo waits for an answer. 

 

“I guess this ties into our fate conversation for a while ago,” he says, Matteo hums quietly as he waits for David to continue.

 

“I don’t like the idea of having this one predetermined person you’re meant to love for the rest of your life. Isn’t the idea of a soul mate meant to be that there is this person you are destined to meet, destined to fall in love with and destined to be together forever with this person?” 

 

Matteo hums in agreement, his fingertips rubbing soft circles on David’s cheek.

 

“Not getting to choose who you fall in love with isn’t my ideal way of being in love. What about you? Do you believe in soul mates?” David asks. 

 

“I don’t really know either. The idea of a soul mate is different for each person I guess. When I was little my mama would tell me about how when I was older I would meet someone who I would love a lot and that this one person would make my life better,” Matteo says into David’s chest who hums. 

 

“I’ve met someone I love a lot and he’s great,” Matteo says, David smiles and kisses the top of Matteo’s head as he continues, “and sure, it’s helped me but it hasn’t made my life better, I still have a lot of shit to deal with, my mental health is still bad and my family is still an absolute shit show so the idea of this one person coming into your life and it magically makes everything better seems very unrealistic.” 

“I wish loving someone automatically made life better and made all your problems disappear,” David chuckles quietly., he feels Matteo smile against his neck. 

 

“What do you think about the whole predetermined love thing?” he asks. Matteo hums tilt his head, placing a kiss to his boyfriend's jaw. 

 

“I don’t think it’s that bad, to be honest,” Matteo says quietly. The risen sun shines in through open balcony, the cool morning breeze making David pull the blanket up around them even more. 

 

“What if you don’t like the person you're destined to be with?” David asks. Matteo moves his arms around to David’s waist. 

 

“I think if you’re destined to be with a person you’d have to end up loving them or at least liking them,” Matteo says with a smile. 

 

“Before you met me, did you ever get the feeling of loving someone you’d never met?” he asks. David shakes his head and sighs.

 

“No, but I guess I did get the feeling of longing or missing someone I’d never met,” David says. Matteo hums in the back of his throat. 

 

“What did you think of me the first time you saw me?” Matteo asks after a long period of silence, David has started to think he had fallen back to sleep, he hooks his chin over the top of Matteo’s head and smiles to himself. 

 

“I thought that you were the prettiest boy I had ever seen and I could just tell you were a massive dumbass,” David laughs when Matteo pinches his side. 

 

“What did you think when you first saw me?” David asks him softly, for some reason feeling like that's a question to be asked quietly, a question you whispers in between kisses or in the dead of night, not with the sun shining through the room. 

 

“I know we just talked about being quite sceptical of soul mates but I know you were the one for me. The one that I could trust, the one I could let in and let help me, I could show you the bad parts of me, the ugly parts and you’d love me no less,” Matteo says shyly. 

 

“You’re right, I love you no less.” 

 


End file.
